Several inhibitors of HIV are being evaluated in tissue culture sytems involving H9 and U937 cells. The inhibitors used include those of phosphorylation, methylation, myristylation and polyamine biosynthesis. Several active compounds have been identified. These agents are being evaluated for activity against AZT resistant HIV. These agents will also be evaluated using primary isolates and PBMCs and in combination with agents currently in clinical use viz. AZT and DDI. Other classes of anti- HIV agents include antisense oligonucleotides with phosphorothioate modifications and pseudoknot forming oligonucleotides composedof RNA with methyl group modifications. Two oligos from the tat and enhancer region that show substantial activity have been identified and are being packaged in liposomes for enhanced delivery and potency of these agents.